


Sexual Adventures in Tartarus

by DeathsEclipse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Cum Bloating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Monsters, Multi, Rape, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsEclipse/pseuds/DeathsEclipse
Summary: This is a story about if Zeus punished Artemis because she killed another child of Zeus because he was flirting with her Hunters. If Zeus sent her down to Tartarus with all the monsters who have been deprived of sexual relief with a new body made just for sex. What will happen to the former Goddess of Maidenhood?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Dracaenas Have What!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson, and Rick will always be the owner and the best at writing Percy Jackson.

This is a short author's note before the real story begins. This is the first story that I have ever written so please just friendly criticism. Also, this is just smut to enjoy for sexual relief. This is not how I view women in real life and this is not how women should be treated in real life. Rape is an absolutely horrible thing that happens to a ton of people and should be taken seriously. If a girl or woman or any person says no to any sexual act, then it means no. Ok, so that's it with the author's note. Enjoy and I hope you Like, Review, and Share

Chapter 1: Draecane Have What!

Artemis felt herself falling through the air. Her thoughts focused on the last words she heard.

"This shall be your punishment!" the voice boomed.

As Artemis slowly had her senses return to her, she smelled sulfur in the air and the climate was searing hot. When she opened her eyes, she understood where the voice sent her and what her punishment was.

Tartarus, the Greek hell, would be her new home and punishment. As Artemis slowly realized how fast she was falling, she started screaming.

The wind slowly started to get weaker and the hellish ground that was quickly approaching was slowing down. Her feet lightly landed on the ground, before Artemis fell over due to the fatigue in her legs.

"Why am I so tired?" she thought.

Artemis slowly got up from her position on the red ground, and she slowly started to take in her surroundings. To her far right was a deep cliff which contained the River of Fire, Phlegethon. To her left was a mountain with a small cave.

"I could easily transform into a bird and fly there."

When Artemis tried to transform, one of her countless abilities as a Goddess, but something stopped her. Artemis then tried to teleport or do anything that should be easy for her as a Goddess, but none of her powers were usable.

"Noooooooooo!" she screamed towards the crimson red cavern's top.

She slowly realized that the voice that sent her here was her father, Zeus. He had turned Artemis into a mortal because she had killed one of the demigod sons of Zeus for flirting with her hunters. Zeus then sent her to Tartarus because he finally decided on her real punishment.

Never before had Artemis felt weaker in her immortal life. A single ray of hope for her was that Zeus would forgive her after a couple of days in Tartarus. Believing in her theory, she decided to wait for Zeus in the cave.

Making her way through the hellish terrain of Tartarus, Artemis felt more tired than she had ever felt. Her every step sent jolts of pain throughout her entire body. When she reached the cave she saw, it was barren and empty. She slowly entered the cave, but then something lashed out and hit her on the back of the head. As her mind fell into darkness, her last few glimpses were of a reptilian tail.

A few hours later:

"Well look at what we caught today girls," a harmonious feminine voice exclaimed.

"Wait, fellow dracaena, I think that this woman is Artemis," a snobbish, prideful voice inferred.

"That's not possible, Zeus would never send his favorite daughter down in this hell hole," said another feminine voice.

As Artemis slowly gained consciousness and opened her eyes, she noticed three silhouettes in front of her. One of the voices had noticed her awakening.

"Looks like the great goddess is awake."

When Artemis opened her eyes, she saw three beautiful, heavenly faces of the three dracaenas. As her eyes slowly started to trail down their bodies, they landed on the naked upper bodies of the dracaenas. Their voluptuous upper bodies each had a pair of massive tits hanging from their chests. They were at least F-Cups in size. (AN: I don't really understand breast size so take this with a grain of salt, and just imagine a pair of gigantic breasts.) When Artemis' sight started to trail down their waist, the sight quickly became unpleasant.

Attached to all three of the dracaenas' waists was a long snake-like tail. There was a small slit on the upper part of each tail. The slits made the dracaena look like they have pussies, which eased Artemis' worries that they would rape her.

"Let us introduce ourselves, sisters."

"My name is Helen," informed the prideful dracaena.

"My name is Astraea," exclaimed the most beautiful dracaena.

"My name is Acantha," chorused the heavenly sounding dracaena.

"What are you going to do with me," commanded Artemis.

"Oh, look how the great goddess turned mortal is still trying to command us. What were we going to do to her sisters?" taunted Helen.

Astraea questioned, "Are we still going to give her to the Giants?"

"Of course we are. The giants promised us we would be the first ones through the Doors of Death if we bring her to them."

"How did they know I was the one being punished and being sent to Tartarus?" interrogated Artemis.

"Look at the pitiful goddess still trying to make us give her some answers"

"Zeus was the one who told the giants and told them that you were now their property," explained Astraea.

"I think they would forgive us if we just broke you in."

Artemis felt their gaze on her turn from contempt to lust and their eyes were stripping her of all her clothes. She struggled against her bonds and tried to escape.

"Your body is wonderful to look at Artemis. Zeus did wonderfully in turning you into a walking sex doll."

Artemis slowly started to realize what form Zeus forced her in before sending her into Tartarus. Glowing silver hair flowed from her head and ended at her chest. A massive pair of breasts jiggled on her chest, able to entice anyone to drool. Her toned stomach further enhanced her beauty. Attached to her round, bubble ass was a pair of slender legs that went on for miles. Her tight virgin pussy was just waiting to be penetrated. Artemis' sex appeal could make anyone horny.

"You should realize Artemis, that if you leave. Every monster in Tartarus will want to fuck you into oblivion," warned Helen.

"For now, the only monsters that even have a chance of touching you are us," informed Acantha.

"So why are you not taking me to the giants already. You can't really do anything with my body," muttered Artemis.

All three monsters looked at each other and then started laughing.

"She thinks that we can't fuck her. Sisters, how about we show this Greek Goddess the secret of the Dracaena," bellowed Helen.

Artemis' eyes widened as each dracaena in front of her extruded a massive, reptilian-like penis out of their slits. She started struggling harder as the dracaenas slithered closer.

"I don't think you understand Artemis that for the rest of your life, you are going to be the Slut of Tartarus."

Artemis whimpered as Helen slithered behind her and ripped off the thin tank-top Artemis was wearing. As her breasts were released, their jiggling made the dracaenas even hornier. The huge mounds were topped with pink areolas, with nipples slowly becoming erect. Artemis felt Helen's breasts press into her naked back as she slowly started to reach around and grab Artemis' huge breasts.

"These mounds are gigantic. Zeus really wanted you to get raped, didn't he?" Helen taunted as she slowly started to knead the massive jugs.

Artemis slowly started moaning as Helen groped her tits. Before Artemis could protest further, Helen pulled on Artemis' erect nipples. Causing the goddess to shudder in pleasure.

"Looks like these are really sensitive too. We are going to have so much fun with your body," growled Helen while licking Artemis' earlobe.

As Helen groped Artemis' tits, Astraea and Acantha both started to rub their cocks.

"Look at those beautiful, reptilian dicks, Artemis. They are hard just because of your sexy body. You're going to have to take responsibility and pleasure all of us," whispered Helen into Artemis' ear.

Looking at the two dracaenas pleasuring themselves in front of her, Artemis slowly started to feel a fire burn in her loins. Trying to decrease the heat, she slowly started to rub her clothed hips together.

"Looks like the great goddess of the Hunt is getting horny looking at two monsters pleasuring themselves to your body," husked Astraea as she slithered closer to the bound goddess.

Astraea ripped off the last pieces of clothing protecting Arteme's maidenhood, causing the goddess to groan in pleasure.

"We're going to fuck you so hard, that you will beg to be our cum dumpster for the rest of your whorish life in this hell."

Astraea slowly raised Artemis' hips and lined up to thrust.

"Wait please, let me keep my virginity. I'll do anything else.," begged Artemis.

Astraea put down Artemis' thick ass and made her fall onto her knees.

"Hey Astraea, warn me before moving her. I still want to play with these massive jugs she has."

Astraea just rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of her dick.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How about this great goddess? If you give us all the best blowjobs ever, we will think about setting you free and not take you to the giants."

Artemis nodded vigorously, agreeing with the deal so she can figure out a way to escape. Then she realized she had never given a blowjob before, and starting out with a 10-inch dick might not be the best idea.

"Wait, how about I just give you a - "

In the middle of talking, Astraea got bored and just thrust into Artemis' hot, open mouth, getting an inch of meat in. Artemis' eyes widened as Astraea grabbed hold of her silky silver hair and started to thrust in and out.

"Oh yeah, this is the best mouth I have ever raped," moaned Astraea as she slowly thrust more and more of her slimy reptilian dick inside Artemis' hot, wet mouth.

Trying to escape as quickly as possible, Artemis tried to please Astraea's dick as well as she could. Even with the extra effort, Artemis' inexperience caused her to gag on the giant cock that was thrusting inside her throat. (AN: I don't know if I should make sound effects so I won't for now.)

"Bitch, you better get started on sucking cause I'm not going to cum anytime soon with me just thrusting."

Suddenly new information entered Artemis' head and now knew how to give a proper blowjob. Without questioning this new information, Artemis immediately set out on the task of making the gigantic dick in her mouth to cum. She leaned her head back and started to lick the tip of the massive dong in her mouth.

"Oh, you're getting better at this. It's like your body was made just to give pleasure."

Artemis made eye contact with the dracaena fucking her throat and started to slurp up the pre-cum coming from the prick she was sucking. The pre-cum caused a pink haze to fall over Artemis' silver eyes. In her brain, she was now thinking about the best way possible to please all three of the dracaena with her sexy body.

Releasing the head of the dick from her mouth with a loud pop, Artemis slowly started to stoke Astraea's dick with her smooth hands. Artemis got on all fours and started to shake her ass, teasing the dracaena behind her.

"How about you fuck my pussy, Helen? Please, I just need a massive cock in my dirty little cunt. Just thrust all that mea-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Artemis was released from her bonds and got speared right inside her tight cunt causing Artemis to arch her back showing Astraea a good eyeful of her massive breasts. Helen started slapping Artemis' bubble butt, causing it to jiggle to unimaginable proportions. Artemis couldn't take all the pleasure flooding throughout her entire body, causing her eyes to roll back inside her head and sticking her tongue out like a good dog.

"Oh yeah, this cunt is tight, probably the tightest I have ever fucked. You like this don't you slut. Come on, beg us to fuck you in every hole you have. Moan out how you're our cum dumpster now."

"Oh yes, please give me all your cum. Fuck me with all your strength. I'm just a fucking cum-dumpster that doesn't even deserve to stand. Please fill my every hole with a big thick di-"

Before Artemis could even finish begging, Astraea couldn't stand the ahegao face Artemis was giving her. So instead of letting her finish, Astraea decided to give Artemis what she wanted. A big, thick cock inside her dirty little mouth.

"Yeah bitch, we're not letting you go until we fill you up with gallons of our semen. We're going to fuck your every hole and make you beg for even more. Now suck my fucking prick you slut."

Artemis started to deepthroat the gigantic dick thrusting inside her mouth. She started to make the whole prick slick with her saliva, sucking with all her might. Hollowing her cheeks, Artemis started applying pressure and swirled her tongue around the salty stick. Due to Artemis not moving her head though, Astraea grabbed a few strands of Artemis' silky, silver hair and made Artemis move her lips up and down the massive dong.

"You love this, don't you. You love being a cock sleeve. You love being used like a sex doll. Come on suck harder. You love cum so I'm going to make you swallow gallons of mine."

Artemis gave out a moan in agreement and started applying more suction as she bobbed her head on the cock. Helen stopped waiting for Artemis; pussy to get less tight and just started thrusting.

"This pussy is so tight, it's not even letting me pull out. That's how much your pussy wants some dick in it, slut. I'm going to make this pussy so sore that you won't be able to walk for weeks. You're going to have to crawl on the floor like the good little bitch you are."

Helen pounded her waist against Artemis' ass as she said each and every word. Artemis couldn't help but agree with every word the monster fucking her was saying. Artemis even started moving her hips in rhythm with Helen's pounding, trying to get maximum pleasure. Both dracaenas were having the time of their immortal lives fucking the slutty goddess. Each time Helen thrust into Artemis, her massive prick hit the edge of her womb, causing the wind to be knocked out of Artemis.

"You were always a slut, weren't you. In your head, you were always begging for someone to just break your mind and body with their massive pricks. You can't lie to us, come on. Tell us the truth. You always wanted this to happen to you, to be fucked by a pair of cocks."

All Artemis gave in response was a moan and started moving her hips even faster. Astraea wanted Artemis to bob faster and wrapped Artemis' head with her tail. Artemis' eyes widened as the tail forced her to go all the way down the massive cock and just used her head as a cock sleeve. Meanwhile, Acantha was feeling left out and didn't get any action yet.

"Sisters, can you please finish already? I want my turn with the slutty goddess."

Helen and Astraea didn't care about their sister's woes and just continued using the bitch. The new slut though felt bad and had another pink haze fall over her eyes. Her pussy changed and became tighter causing Helen to barely even move. Artemis' throat became hotter and tighter, causing Astraea to wince.

"Oh gods, this bitch became way too tight. Looks like we're going to have to go even faster."

Artemis moaned out in surprise as Helen grabbed hold of her waist and started to thrust at supersonic speeds only capable of inhuman beings. Astraea also grabbed onto Artemis' head tightly as she started to go at the same speed. Artemis could only moan as the two monsters used her to cum. After a few minutes of this supersonic thrusting, the two dracaenas reached their limit.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside the pussy of the goddess of the Hunt."

"Yes, yes, swallow all my fucking semen, you fucking cum dumpster."

Both monsters thrust as deep as they could into the Olympian before cumming gallons of their cum inside. Artemis' stomach even inflated to the size of a three-week pregnant woman. All Artemis felt was a hot liquid splashing into her womb as she swallowed what seemed like gallons of slaty, white semen being thrusted into her throat. Helen was the first to pull out, causing a gush of cum to explode out of Artemis' cunt as her knees buckled and couldn't keep her up anymore. Her only support was the long dong she was swallowing gallons of cum from. As the final spurts of cum came, Astraea also pulled back, releasing a loud pop from how hard Artemis was sucking and releasing a few spurts all over Artemis' beautiful, godly face. Both the monsters fainted right after, all their stamina left them after fucking Artemis with all their strength. The goddess herself also collapsed but stayed awake. After a few minutes, another pink haze fell across Artemis which rejuvenated her. As Artemis took a look around, her sight landed on the last monster with her dick still painfully hard.

"Oh, you poor baby. Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Without waiting for a response, Artemis slowly crawled toward Acantha in a sexy way. Artemis slowly bent down to kiss the tip of the swollen dick.

"You haven't gotten any action yet, while your sister got to fuck me into oblivion. How about I give you a special reward for waiting?" Artemis breathed while slowly turning around.

Artemis reached around and slowly pulled back her thick ass cheeks revealing her puckered asshole. Acantha immediately knew which hole she was going to fuck. As Artemis was waiting, Acantha surprised her with her speed and thrust all the way inside Artemis' asshole in one go.

"Aaaaah, that's so good. Please, fuck my dirty little asshole. All I am is a little cum dumpster who needs cum in all her holes. So please, just keep on fucking me," Artemis begged Acantha to keep on abusing her tight asshole.

The huge prick had trouble getting out the tight hole, and Acantha had to grab onto Artemis' thick ass cheeks to push her dick out.

"This little asshole is way too tight, you better suck my dong before I can fuck this little asshole."

Immediately Artemis jumped off the prick stuck in her asshole, and turned around on her knees and began licking the salty dong. Artemis slowly licked from the bottom to the top, getting experience on how best to please a dick. Acantha could only moan in pleasure as Artemis slowly made her whole prick slick with her saliva. After the dick was all wet with saliva, Artemis wanted to stick another dick down her throat, so she slowly bobbed her head on the tip of the massive stick. Acantha quickly decided Artemis was too slow and quickly grabbed the silky silver hair and thrust all the way down the warm throat.

"Oh, now I know why Astraea loved this so much. This is one of the best throats I have ever fucked."

Artemis' swollen lips traveled up and down so fast, her head was a blur. All Acantha was doing was fucking Artemis' skull with Artemis doing nothing and just hanging there. Before Acantha came, she pulled out with a loud pop, releasing tons of saliva all over her dick.

"Now I'm going to fuck that tiny asshole."

Before Artemis could even take another breath, Acantha quickly turned Artemis around and started thrusting at supersonic speed like her sisters in and out of the asshole. Artemis was just being used as a cock sleeve and she loved it.

"Oh yes, please harder. Fuck this slutty ass with all your might. I'm just a cum dump and a bitch. Make me barf out cum."

Acantha just grabbed Artemis' silky, silver hair as she went even faster into the tight ass. The lube from the spit allowing her to easily sink into depths that were never touched before.

"This asshole is the best. Just the slightest movement is enough for me to cum. I'm going to make you inflate with how much cum I am going to release inside you"

Artemis couldn't wait and just scream in pleasure of how she was being used as a personal cum dump. Acantha thrust a few more times into the tiny ass before releasing gallons of cum. Artemis' eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure as her stomach inflated to unimaginable levels. Acantha released every single drop of cum into the asshole that was wrapped around the base of her dick. After the last few spurts, Acantha fainted in pleasure pulling out of the tight asshole, causing a river of cum to spurt out of the hole.

All Artemis could do was lie down in pleasure as all the cum that was thrust into her, just spurted out. Artemis slowly stood up as her energy came back to her with another pink haze falling over her. She felt, even more, hornier than before Acantha fucked her asshole. She looked at the three monsters she fucked to exhaustion and just said one thing.

"I wonder which monster I'm going to fuck next."


	2. Cyclopes Are Big!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Artemis got fucked by the dracaena, she was looking for more monsters to have sex with. As she came upon a cave and started to rest, what monster will come upon her sleeping?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson and Rick will always be the one and only owner

Chapter 2: Cyclopes Are Big!

Artemis was slowly walking through the hellish terrain of the Greek Hell, Tartarus. Nothing was protecting her naked body from the blistering heat. The dried cum covering her ass and face were not helping with matters. The heat still didn't bother Artemis as much as not finding a monster for several hours. After she fucked the three dracaenas into unconsciousness, Artemis wanted even more monster cum and left the cave to find more dick to fuck.

"If only Zeus gave every monster a tracker about where I am. Then they would all come running and fuck me into absolute bliss," Artemis moaned as she saw another cave.

Immediately she wondered if there were any monsters in the cave. She licked her swollen, cum covered lips, and started rubbing her thick thighs together due to her pussy getting wet. Artemis couldn't wait and just started running toward the cave for a nice, good fuck. As the entrance came closer, Artemis noted that the cave was practically empty.

"Nooo, there's no monster cock here either. Maybe a monster will come if I just stayed in the cave. I am getting pretty tired and I need to be in top condition to fuck as many monsters as I can."

As Artemis ventured further in, she noticed 4 gigantic beds at the very back which she couldn't see until she entered. Hoping that the monsters that slept in these massive objects came back, Artemis slowly climbed up onto one of the beds and let the darkness take her.

2 hours later:

Artemis could hear heavy footfalls approaching her. Thinking it was just a part of her dream with monsters fucking her, she continued sleeping. After the footfalls stopped right before the bed Artemis was sleeping on, a booming voice echoed throughout the cave.

"What is this bitch doing on my gods darn bed?" groaned the voice.

(AN: Imagine the cyclopes are from Wrath of the Titans, but half the size.)

Artemis immediately woke up and just saw a pair of gigantic muscular legs next to her head. She slowly turned her head up to see a loincloth that was covering a massive flaccid cock. Craning her head back, Artemis' sight reached the massive chest of the giant monster. The muscles swelled and veins traveled through all of them. When Artemis finally reached the face, she saw a single red eye staring at her.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to ya. Better answer me question before I smash your head in."

Artemis quickly got up in fear that the cyclopes will kill her before she could fuck any new monsters. The cyclopes now got a better look at the woman lying in his bed with his lone eye.

"Wait, aren't you Artemis?"

The goddess slowly nodded wondering why the cyclopes couldn't tell before. After a few moments, the cyclopes gave out a bellowing laughing.

"Hahaha, the great goddess of maidenhood had to sleep in a monster's bed naked. Well Artemis, you should know that if you use other people's things without permission you're going to be punished."

Before Artemis could even blink, the cyclopes grabbed her naked waist and clutched her against his upper body. Artemis could feel all of the rippling muscles in his chest against her naked body.

The cyclops ripped off his loincloth which released his gigantic, hard cock to the world. The magnificent dick was a foot in length and 4 inches wide. Veins traveled through the shaft and the head swelled with each beat of the cyclops' heart. When Artemis tilted her head to look at it, she immediately got wet. The cyclopes sniffed the air and could smell Artemis' arousal.

"So you want this prick inside you. Of course, you do, you're just the Slut of Tartarus. You should be begging every monster to fuck all three of your holes."

The cyclopes grabbed the base of his cock and just rubbed the massive stick on Artemis' pussy lips. The massive prick was soon coated with a covering of pussy juice from Artemis' arousal.

"Come on slut. Beg for me to fuck ya with my dick. I know ya want this all the up your womb. All you have to do is beg for this cock to make ya its cum dump."

"Please, please, let me bounce my slutty body on your magnificent cock. I need this massive prick to fuck me into oblivion. Please just use me as your cock sleeve. I just want you to fu-"

The cyclops just dropped the slutty goddess begging for his dick. Artemis landed full force on the cyclops's massive prick. All she could do was scream in pleasure as her pussy easily allowed the lubed cock to enter all the way to her cervix. The gigantic dick still wasn't fully in and 2 inches remained outside the tight pussy.

"Shit, yar tight. Of course, ya are, ya have to be able to pleasure every monster in Tartarus. Zeus probably made yar body just to have sex."

Artemis' couldn't even process what the cyclops were saying from how much pleasure her body was taking from the stick rammed into her pussy. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue was sticking out like a bitch. The cyclops could see how Artemis was pretty much brain dead from all the pleasure he was giving her. After a few seconds, the cyclops' meaty hands grabbed onto Artemis' thick ass and lifted her off the massive prick, leaving only the head inside.

"I don't think ya could even speak right now from all the pleasure. So I'll just fuck your body into oblivion."

The cyclops dropped Artemis on his massive prick again, causing another scream of pleasure from Artemis. This time, the cock pierced through her cervix and entered her womb. The giant monster slowly thrust in and out of the tight, moist pussy.

After a few minutes, the cyclopes' massive shaft started to release some pre-cum into Artemis' wet pussy. A pink haze fell across her eyes like the time with the dracaenas. Her pussy tightened to unimaginable proportions. The cyclops could barley move in and out any more, even with his monstrous strength.

The cyclopes wanted to just thrust into Artemis' womb and her tightness was not allowing it. The monster slowly pulled out, causing a whimper from Artemis. After a few seconds, Artemis was thrown onto the massive bed of the cyclopes. The one-eyed monster quickly got on the bed behind her. He put Artemis in doggy-style getting ready to thrust as hard as he can inside.

He still wanted Artemis to beg for his cock, so just thrust between her juicy thighs, right below her sweet pussy. Artemis whimpered from the teasing and tried to reach behind and push the giant cock inside. The cyclopes just grabbed both of her hands with just one meaty hand and put them above her head.

"Ya want this gigantic dick in yar pussy again, don't ya. Come on, I know yar just a fucking slut who wants a monster dick inside ya every second. Yar just a cum dumpster and ya love it. Now come on, beg for me to give this tight pussy a good fucking," the cyclops taunted while spanking her bubble butt, causing her to scream.

"Yes, please just fuck me. I'll be a slut forever in Tartarus. I won't ever try to escape. All I'm good for is to be a cum-dumpster for every monster that was sent here. Please just use your massive stick to make me into a personal bitch for the cyclopes. All I'm going to want is massive cyclopes prick in every single one of my holes."

The one-eyed giant granted her wish and thrust in with all his might. With that mighty thrust, his swollen head reached all the way to the edge of her womb. The monster quickly grabbed onto Artemis' head and pushed it into the bed. Artemis' screams of pleasure just dissipated into the sheets.

All that was heard was the slapping of his balls into her hips and her muffled screams. Artemis could only think about the massive cock inside her pussy as it reached into depths that even the dracaena couldn't reach.

The cyclopes reached even faster speeds and all that could be seen was a blur pounding into Artemis' backside. Her bubble butt was slowly turning red from how much force the cyclops was using to slam into it. The cyclopes put his massive finger inside Artemis' ass causing her to scream even louder into the bed.

The double penetration of the cyclops was becoming too much and Artemis came. For Artemis time stopped for a few seconds as she released all her juices as the massive stick just kept on pounding into her. The cyclops also was close to cumming and grabbed Artemis' waist and leaned over her. He started to go even faster than before, slamming his whole body down on top of her. The cyclops quickly reached his orgasm, slammed down all the way inside Artemis, reaching her womb, and came gallons of his monster milk. Artemis' just screamed louder as the hot liquid traveled into her womb and came again. The giant just kept on cumming and inflated Artemis' stomach to look like a 9-month-old pregnant woman with twins. The cyclops' massive appendage stopped releasing semen as his balls ran out.

The two tight holes just grabbed onto the appendages inside them and wouldn't let them go. The cyclops used some of his monstrous strength to just pull out his dick and finger from her tiny asshole. Artemis' pussy released the cyclops which allowed him to fall over and faint next to the semi-conscious Artemis. Artemis just groaned as the release of the massive cock allowed all his cum to spurt out of her womb.

Artemis just laid there next to the unconscious cyclops and panted as she slowly started to regain some energy from another pink haze falling over her. The former goddess still wanted more monster dick and wasn't even questioning how much cum she just took into her body. After a few minutes of waiting for the cyclops to wake up, Artemis heard 3 pairs of feet enter the cave.

"Hey Brontes, where the hell are ya? Are ya already sleeping?"

The three cyclopes were absolutely surprised to see their cyclops friend unconscious next to a cum-filled, silver-haired woman staring at them with lustful eyes.

"What the fuck, bitch? Did ya fuck a cyclops to unconsiousness?"

"Yeah, he said he would fuck me into oblivion though. Could you three fulfill his promise?" taunted Artemis while shaking her massive tits towards them.

The three one-eyed giants immediately ripped their loincloths off to show their already rock hard, massive pricks. One of them was even bigger than Brontes, measuring up to 14 inches with balls the size of dodgeballs.

One of the cyclopes just rushed at Artemis and pushed Brontes out of the bed with a loud thud. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on top of him while he laid down on the bed. Artemis quickly tried to place the massive cock into her pussy but screamed when a cyclops from behind thrust their whole shaft inside her puckered asshole.

"Oh yeah, this asshole is tight as fuck. We're going to enjoy fucking you in every hole you have. Yar now our cum dump for the rest of your insignificant whorish life," groaned the cyclops as he slowly started to move in and out of the tight hole. Artemis could only scream in pleasure as the massive prick inside her butt hole started to thrust in and out.

The cyclops beneath the sexy body of Artemis got tired of waiting for Artemis to slide down his shaft so he just thrust his prick inside Artemis' pussy. The prick easily reached the cervix and as the monster slowly started to add more strength the thick shaft pierced through and hit the edge of the whore's womb.

Artemis' screams of pleasure were quickly silenced after the last cyclops got onto the massive bed and thrust his gigantic cock into Artemis' open mouth. Artemis just gagged onto the giant's dick as it reached the depths of her throat that no stick had ever reached before. The one-eyed monster slowly thrust in and out of the tight throat as Artemis' bruised lips traveled from the head to the base.

All three of the cyclopes quickly reached a rhythm and a dick was always in at least one of the whorish goddess's holes. The one-eyed giant fucking Artemis' mouth grabbed onto her glowing, silver hair and started to skull fuck the once-great Olympian. The monster underneath her sexy body started to grab her tits and knead them. Artemis' nipples quickly became erect which caused the monster to bite down on one of them, causing Artemis to scream louder into the massive prick inside her throat.

The giant fucking her ass started to slap her bubble butt, loving the way the fat jiggled like crazy. Artemis could barely think due to all the pleasure that was being made from the pounding.

"Hey Argos, can I take her ass now, skull fucking her is getting boring."

"Alright Steropes, let me just cum inside this bitch's ass first."

Artemis eyes rolled up into her head as Argos grabbed onto her waist with his meaty hands and started to pound as fast as he can into her tight asshole. Steropes also started to skull fuck her even harder, trying to make her swallow all the cum from his balls. Both Argos and Steropes finished at the same time and gave a final thrust before emptying their balls into the two holes they were fucking.

Gallons of cum were spurted into Artemis' asshole as she swallowed more and more semen from the massive shaft inside her throat. All that could be heard was the slapping of flesh from the last cyclops in her pussy and her gaging on all the white, salty liquid she was guzzling. Some the semen even spurted out of her nose, covering her whole face in a sticky white mess. Argos pulled out of her tight ass and released a few last spurts on her ass, covering them in a sheen of transparent, white cum. Steropes pulled out of the whore's mouth and slapped her face with the slick, saliva and cum covered cock, rubbing more cum onto her face. All Artemis gave in response was a loud groan from the cum bursting out of her ass, too.

After a few seconds, even the last cyclops came close to cumming and started to thrust faster into Artemis and he started to release a few spurts of cum. The one-eyed giant gave a final thrust inside Artemis, causing her to release a scream of pleasure, and released all the cum inside his balls into her womb.

The cyclopes switched places quickly and Argos slipped his cum covered cock into Artemis' cum-filled cunt. Artemis quickly licked up and down the last cyclopes' cock when he put the cum and pussy juice covered dick in front of her face. She quickly grew to like the taste of her own juices with the cum from the cyclopes. Steropes thrust powerfully inside the still tight asshole of the former maiden.

All three of the cyclopes were once again inside all three of her holes. Artemis probably could never remember how many times the cyclopes switched and fucked all three of her holes. The unimaginable pleasure was all she felt for a good few hours. After cumming at least 10 times, all three of the cyclopes fainted from overexertion. Artemis quickly regained her energy after another pink haze fell across her to be able to fuck new monsters. She reached down to her sopping pussy and grabbed a fingerful of cum and sucked on it. Artemis quickly became horny for monster cock again and started to walk out of the cave with more cum inside her than the last time.

"Maybe this time the Titans or Giants will find me and make me their slut for the rest of my long life in Tartarus."

Author's Note:

So for this story, I was thinking of just finishing it in a few chapters with Artemis as the only goddess. Now I may make other goddesses join her in Tartarus. The real idea is that Zeus wanted them to be broken, so he could use them after they left Tartarus. Alright, don't forget to Like, Review, and Share.


	3. What's the 'Point'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis found herself in a damp cold place, probably a dungeon. She was in bondage and blindfolded. A monster was slowly walking up to her, what is going to happen to the former goddess?

Disclaimer:

I for sure do not own Percy Jackson, even though I would have made good movies by now, but Rick is still the best.

Chapter 3: What's the 'Point'?

Artemis could only see darkness as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt a damp, moist atmosphere around her like she was trapped underground. The dampness caused her nipples to slowly become erect. Her hands were held taut with a rope behind her back.

Slowly moving her tongue around her mouth, she could feel a dildo gag thrust inside her throat. She felt a cold metal table touching her back, causing her to shiver.

After a few minutes, Artemis could hear footsteps coming towards her. The sounds stopped right outside where she was tied up. She heard a lock being slowly turned and then the creaking of a massive door signaled the creature entering the room.

"Look how the great goddess of the Hunt as fallen. You would have probably murdered every monster that has fucked you by now. I'm so glad Zeus ordered Aphrodite to place enough enchantments on you to become a whore for cock. The Giants still ordered me to train you properly before they would use you for their pleasure," explained the mysterious voice while slowly walking up to Artemis.

Artemis gave out a few muffled moans in reply as the voice slowly inserted a finger inside her everlasting tight pussy. The voice started adding more fingers until his whole palm was being pushed in and out of the now wet pussy. The former goddess released a silent scream as the voice curled his whole hand inside, forming a fist in her cunt.

"You like this, don't you goddess? You have always wanted the monsters you sent to Tartarus to fuck you. Their massive dicks releasing all their monster cum inside all three of your holes. You have always wanted to just be a monster whore," taunted the voice as he started to increase the speed of his massive fist.

Artemis was slowly reaching her climax, pushing her hips up to match the fist's rhythm to get maximum pleasure. The voice started to move his fists even faster, causing Artemis to release a muffled scream into the massive dildo stuck in her throat. Artemis felt a fire pooling in her loins as she was about to cum. Right before Artemis could reach her climax though, the voice pulled his fist out of the whore's gaping pussy.

"You think I'm going to let you cum that easily, you little slut. You can only cum if the master gives you permission. I did not give permission, did I? If the master says to get on your knees and blow him, you're supposed to be already on the ground begging him to fuck your throat. If the master says to crawl on all fours like a good bitch, you're supposed to thank him for being such a good master. If you don't follow any of your master's orders, then you will have to be punished. How about I show you what the punishments are?"

The voice slowly walked next to Artemis' head and released her blindfold. As Artemis' eye slowly got used to the brightness of the room, she could now easily see her surroundings. Her sight traveled through the room, taking in all the details. Finally, her sight fell on the mysterious voice that was about to torture her. She could only make out a silhouette of a spiked tail and a mane of fur before he turned around and picked up something.

"Maybe using this isn't a punishment for a whore. The masters told me to break you, so I'll just give you enough pleasure to break your mind."

The voice turned around, revealing his identity and the toy he was about to use. Dr. Thorn, the manticore which was almost killed by the Hunt, was holding a massive 15-inch dildo. He slowly walked in front of the slut and positioned the gigantic fake dick right at Artemis' ass. The manticore moved his tail to puncture Artemis' skin with the tip.

"This is for injuring me while you were still a powerful goddess."

Dr. Thorn started to use the drug he made and injects it inside Artemis' bloodstream. It would increase the sensitivity of Artemis' pleasure receptors by 10 times and connect the pain receptors into the pleasure ones.

"You're going to feel so good that your brain won't even understand what is happening."

He thrust the massive dildo all the way inside Artemis' little asshole. All Artemis could do was scream into the other dildo thrust into her mouth as pleasure flooded throughout her entire body. She didn't care about anything except getting more of this amazing pleasure.

The manticore took off all his clothes, revealing his stone-hard prick. It was barbed like a canine's and was a bright red color. The Slut of Tartarus didn't even notice as the manticore got ready to thrust his 10 in meat inside her tight pussy.

"You probably can't even hear anything from the pleasure, but I'm about to fuck you so hard that you can't even get up for weeks," husked the manticore into Artemis' ear as he positioned the tip of his dick into the sweet pussy.

The manticore stabbed the dildo in Artemis' ass with his stinger and used it to slowly pull the dildo in and out of the tight asshole ( He basically made his stinger a dildo like on a scorpion.) He then thrust his real prick into the whore's pussy and easily pierced through her cervix with his barbed cock. The pain from that turned into pleasure, and Artemis just kept on screaming into the other dildo stuck in her throat.

The double penetration with the dildo being pushed into her tight asshole by the manticore's tail and the manticore's real massive prick entering her womb. The manticore bit on Artemis' erect nipples with his sharp tit, just increasing the pleasure. Artemis quickly reached her climax and released her juices all over Dr. Thorn's massive prick. The tight pussy quickly became even tighter, causing Dr. Thorn to barely move.

He quickly grabbed onto Artemis' waist and started using all of his monster strength to fuck the slut. Increasing his speed to a blur, he quickly made Artemis reach another climax. The manticore was also getting close to releasing all of his cum inside Artemis.

The manticore didn't want to end so fast so he removed his dick and the dildo from inside Artemis' two bottom holes. She was this close to cumming again, and it felt like a dumpster truck hit her after the manticore removed both appendages from her holes.

"Now slave, I'm going to release you and you're going to give me the best blowjob you have ever given."

The manticore untied the rope holding Artemis down and took the dildo out of her mouth too. Artemis immediately got on her knees and started swirling her tongue around the sharp head of the manticore. She made eye contact making Dr. Thorn moan as he stared into her lust-filled eyes. The new brain-dead slave started to bob her head on her new master's magnificent shaft. She made the massive cock slick with her spit as she slowly started to go deeper and deeper on the dick.

The manticore just let the slave suck his massive prick as he now knew Artemis was a slave to all the monsters in Tartarus now. The former goddess was now completely transformed into the Slut of Tartarus. Artemis didn't even care and just wanted to please her master more.

The silver-haired slave grabbed both her breasts and wrapped them around the barbed shaft. The tip of the massive prick sticking out of her massive jugs. Sucking the tip, she started to move her breasts up and down the gigantic cock. The soft mammaries easily moved up and down from all the spit on the giant dong.

The manticore loved how the new slave wanted to please her master and was surprised how easy it was to break Artemis' mind. The monster grabbed hold of Artemis' head and started to skullfuck the bitch.

"Oh yeah, this is perfect. The goddess of the Hunt below me, sucking off one of the beings she used to track and hunt. Now look at you, you're just a good little slave trying to please her master."

The slave loved how her master was using her like a slut. She was just something to be used as an object anyways. Her eyes slowly rolled up into her head and her throat massaged the massive shaft thrusting into her mouth. The manticore was quickly reaching his climax.

The monster wanted to break the goddess even more and injected even more of the drug into her bloodstream. Artemis could only scream into the gigantic cock using her throat as a cock sleeve.

The manticore started to thrust even faster. The massive shaft starting to reach its limit. The monster gave one final thrust and started to release all of his cum inside the new slave's throat. Artemis happily guzzled down the gallons of cum but was slowly reaching unconsciousness from the lack of air. The pink haze wasn't coming no matter how much cum the manticore was thrusting down the tight throat.

The new slave fainted from all the cum and the spurts of cum started squirting out of her nose and covering her face. The manticore was seeing white as he released all his semen into his new slave's throat. He slowly reached his limit and fainted right next to Artemis', as they both fell onto the stone ground of the dungeon.

On Olympus:

All that could be heard from the room was slurps. A man was sitting on his golden throne in the middle of 11 others. An absolutely gorgeous and beautiful woman was sucking the man's massive dick.

"Yes Aphrodite, suck it harder. I'm so glad I broke you first. It was so easy from how much of a slut you already were. Now suck faster, you have to help Artemis be fucked by the monsters more. I want her to be brain-dead before I make her my new slave"

The man was none other than Zeus, King of the Olympians.

AN: Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter. I'm really sorry about this one being short, but like there was not a lot to write about the manticore with Artemis. So I was thinking of adding either Athena or Hestia to join Artemis next time, but I may just do a poll. So I started another story in one of my favorite animes, My Hero Academia, so I would like it if you read it, but it's fine if you don't. Also, I may post one other story about smut for another one of my favorite animes, Naruto. Also, can someone explain to me how to use Beta Reader? Well, that's it for the author's note. The next chapter will probably come in a few days. Don't forget to Like, Share, and Review.


	4. A Show to be Enjoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis was about to be made into a spectacle for a stadium of monsters. Ho many monsters will enjoy the former Olympian being destroyed with huge monster cocks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick will always be the true god of the series.

Artemis could feel a soft cloth covering her eyes, keeping her in darkness. Her mouth remained open due to a plastic ball being stuffed inside her perky lips. The straps from the plastic material wrapped themselves around her shining silver hair, causing the strands to stick to the back of her head. Her neck found itself being trapped inside a cold, metal collar.

A rope was tightly wrapped around her breasts, traveling through her body and ended up tying up her arms and legs behind her back. Her naked pussy was glistening with arousal as she smelled the scent of monster cocks nearby. Artemis let out a moan in surprise as big, meaty hands grabbed her by her waist and started to carry her.

Heavy footfalls echoed through the hallway as the monster carrying the broken goddess started walking. Artemis felt the giant hands of the being carrying her start to grope the naked goddess in his arms. He started to grope her breasts, pulling on the massive jugs. Her nipples slowly became erect, as she let out a muffled moan through the plastic ball. Pulling on the pink areolas, the giant monster slowly got erect as he walked.

The former maiden goddess's pussy glistened with her arousal as the monster had his way with her. Before the monster could reach down and finger the wet pussy, a booming voice was heard from the end of the hallway.

"Monsters of all kinds, I welcome you to the Slave Girl Extravaganza hosted by the most powerful, most handsome, most everything, the Giants. Our kind masters are letting us "break-in" their slave girls one final time before they finally use these Olympian bitches. The first goddess that we are having today is the one and only, the goddess who sent the most of us down here, Artemis."

The monster carrying Artemis dropped her to the floor, onto her knees, and removed her blindfold. What reached her eyes was a stadium of monsters cheering towards her naked body. A small cyclops was standing on the stage next to her, holding a microphone that allowed his voice to echo through the gigantic stadium. A few feet behind her was the cyclops that carried her, trying to hide his massive meat from the crowd.

"I hope you're all excited for this goddess to get fucked from our selection of monsters today. Even if this goddess isn't enough for your horny monster dicks, we have another Olympian waiting just to get fucked. So let me hear that cheering."

Every monster in the crowd ranging from massive drakons to small hellhound pups released so much noise that Artemis couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Never before in all her immortal life did Artemis think that she could be in this situation, showing off her body to thousands of monsters. This was so humiliating to her, but she loved it. Her pussy gushed with arousal from all the perverted stares of the monsters.

"I know you're all waiting to find out which lucky monster gets to rail this Olympian bitch first. Well, you don't have to wait any longer. The first monster, chosen by the Giants personally, he was sent back here into this hellhole two times by Percy Jackson, the son of Pasiphae and a bull, I am pleased to welcome the Minotaur to the stage."

As the announcer gave the monster's introduction, a massive gate opened up, allowing the half bull-half man to charge out of its cage. The Minotaur appeared behind Artemis in all his glory. Artemis could only hear a massive bellow behind her from the famous monster before the ropes tying her arms and legs were removed. Even after Artemis was freed, she obediently crawled on all fours towards the massive monster dick that was about to destroy her.

The Minotaur's eyes widened in surprise as the former Greek goddess slutily crawled between his massive hooves. His massive cock slowly turned hard as he took in the submissiveness of the former man-hater. The broken silver-haired bitch stuck her tongue out, waiting for her new master to give her his magnificent stick.

The Minotaur didn't keep the bitch waiting and immediately grabbed a hold of his still growing cock and slapped it against Artemis's tongue. He made his massive shaft flop up and down onto the warm tongue of the slut. The monster slowly reached his full erection measuring up to a full 14 inches long and 4 inches wide. Artemis' eyes were full of lust as she reached up to stroke the massive bull cock.

The monster of Minos could only close his eyes in pleasure as Artemis slowly started to expertly stroke the long shaft while raising her head to suck the engorged purple head of the monster. The silver-haired whore swirled her tongue around the head as she raised her other hand to massage dodgeball sized balls containing gallons of cum.

The Minotaur got tired of waiting for Artemis to go deeper on the stick and grabbed onto her silky silver hair with both of his meaty hands and started to push his dong deeper into Artemis' throat. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing in pleasure as her master used her mouth for his pleasure.

The crowd yelled in appreciation and started to masturbate to the show. They couldn't believe that the goddess that sent so many of them to this hellhole could be so submissive to a massive monster cock. Her throat expanded to fit the shaft piercing through her mouth. The Minotaur started thrusting his massive meat even though it was only halfway in. Artemis tried to please her new master even more by bobbing her head as he roughly tried pulling her head down onto his shaft.

The monster only got halfway inside the warm hole before having to stop as he couldn't thrust any deeper into the tight throat. Artemis quickly became saddened that her master wasn't thrusting his whole meat inside her throat, so she slowly started to apply suction and tried to go even deeper onto the massive dong. Before long, Artemis got 2/3 of the way before gagging on the magnificent cock she was pleasuring. Her tight throat wouldn't allow any more of the thick shaft to go any deeper.

The Minotaur had to use some of his monster power to tightly wrap his arms around the back of Artemis' head and use all the strength in his legs to finally thrust his whole meat inside the warm throat. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her face was tickled by the hairs covering the base of the shaft. Inhaling the monstrous scent of the dick inside her throat and tasting the massive shaft left Artemis' mind in shambles as the monster slowly started to remove his meat.

The crowd booed as the Minotaur exited out of Artemis' mouth and Artemis shared the same emotion and was saddened that her master was already done fucking her throat. Before anyone could blink though, the Minotaur tightly grabbed Artemis' head and gave a deep thrust that reached all the way to her stomach. Her muffled screams into the meat only caused more pleasure and encouraged the half bull-half man even more to start face fucking the silver-haired whore.

The crowd cheered as the Minotaur used the slutty goddess's mouth as his personal ona-hole. Artemis could only allow her instincts to take the lead as her brain started to slow down. Her mouth automatically started to apply suction, causing the monster above her to let out a bellow in pleasure. The Minotaur just kept on thrusting as fast and hard as he could into the tight, warm hole.

The huge monster's heavy balls slapped the bottom of her neck as the massive meat went in and out of the tight throat. Artemis's saliva spluttered all over her face as the Minotaur started to use his remaining strength to brain fuck the silver-haired slut.

The former Olympian started to see darkness enter her sight as she slowly started losing consciousness from the lack of air. Before she could actually faint though, the Minotaur gave one final thrust, reaching all the way into the bitch's stomach, before depositing the massive load from his balls.

The monster semen spurted directly into the silver-haired whore's stomach, almost bloating Artemis to look like she was pregnant. Gallons of cum sprayed out before the Minotaur slowly started to pull out, causing some semen to exit out of the tight seal Artemis made with her mouth around the tasty meat. When the massive shaft completely exited out, a hose of cum spurt out as the thick dong didn't keep it trapped inside anymore.

The cum and saliva covered dick just covered Artemis' heavenly face with a sheen of semen and her own saliva. Before long though, the Minotaur had wasted all of his energy in just fucking Artemis' skull that he fainted before getting to do anything else.

The crowd booed as the Minotaur fell down onto the stage, leaving behind a braindead, cum covered Artemis kneeling on the stage. All she could feel was the warm sperm all over her face and sliding down her throat.

"Sorry monsters, it looks like the Minotaur couldn't keep up with the little whore of a goddess. We will be back in a couple of minutes with a new monster and clean this little bitch's face."

As the announcer echoed his voice through the stadium, the cyclopes from before picked her up and started carrying her back into the door they came from. The former Olympian could hear the crowd's boos slowly fade away as the cyclopes entered another dark hallway.

The only sound that echoed through the tunnel was the sperm dripping down from her face and the footsteps of the massive monster carrying her. Artemis didn't know where they were going, and only hope that the cyclopes would fuck her. The whore slowly made her hand travel towards the large flaccid dong of the one-eyed monster.

The tall giant moaned out a bellow as the former goddess's soft hands started to stroke the massive flaccid cock. His shaft slowly turned erect, but he just kept on walking. Before long, the flaccid dong turned into a rock hard, foot-long dick.

Artemis's mouth watered as she stared at the delicious meat. The cyclopes flipped her sexy body to where her pussy was right over the purple head. The silver-haired slut tried to bounce down and make the gigantic shaft enter her horny hole, but the massive giant just grabbed her bubble gum ass and didn't let her even touch the swollen head.

"Beg", the cyclopes bellowed," beg me, you slutty bitch. I know you want this massive cock, so beg." Before she even let out a sound, a loud slap echoed through the tunnel. A red hand-shaped mark formed on the silver-haired bitch's fat ass. The cyclopes released hell on the whore's bountiful ass before she could even let out a sound of protest.

Tears flowed down Artemis' face as the pain grew unbearable, but her eyes were still full of lust and her tongue fell out of her mouth. When the monster saw the ahegao face of the former goddess, he just started to slap her ass even harder. Artemis just wrapped her arms around the waist of the giant and hugged herself towards him, squishing her massive firm breasts against his muscular lower body.

The one-eyed monster only stopped his torture after her ass turned blue and purple from bruises. A pink glow rose up from the thick ass though and healed all the work from the cyclopes. The massive giant didn't care though and just wanted to fuck the tight pussy of the whore.

The massive monster thrust up so fast that all Artemis could feel was the massive balls of the cyclopes hitting her massive ass, causing ripples to ravel through the flesh. The swollen shaft reached the silver-haired slut's cervix, but still had some of his dick outside of the warm pussy. Before Artemis could even let out a sound, the cyclopes started to thrust in and out of the tight pussy. The swollen head of the massive shaft slowly reached all the way up into Artemis' womb.

With one strong thrust though, the thick meat reached the back of Artemis' womb, making her release a silent scream. The cyclopes still kept on walking even though the pussy tightened so hard that he could barely exit out of the hot hole.

The one-eyed monster just stayed inside Artemis' womb until he could exit out. A bulge could be seen from the front of her toned stomach. Artemis could only scream as her brain was overloaded with pleasure and pain. The cyclopes got bored of waiting to thrust so he just started to fondle the firm butt of the former Olympian.

His massive hand slowly groping and squeezing the balls of flesh. The firm fondling just caused more pleasure to the almost brain dead goddess. The massive giant loved the way the balls of meat just formed into his hands. The soft flesh could cause anyone to want to bury their face inside.

The one-eyed giant got bored with just waiting for the pussy to let him go, so he turned and slammed Artemis into the stone wall next to them. The cold wall touching her back caused Artemis to wince, before letting out a groan as the cyclopes roughly grabbed her thin waist.

The giant turned Artemis around, with his massive shaft still fully inserted inside her gushing pussy, the goddess screamed in pleasure as the gigantic dong hit new spots inside her hole as her sexy body turned around. Her ass was firmly placed down onto the cyclops's waist, and Artemis' boobs were squished against the cold stone wall.

The massive giant grabbed onto Artemis's arms with just one of his meaty hands and pulled them behind her back. Her sexy body pretty much floated in the air with only the massive dick inside her tight hole as support.

A few seconds later, the cyclopes started to exit out of the gushing pussy, causing a bunch of Artemis' juices to spurt out of her tight hole. The thick dick was completely removed and was covered in a shine of juices. Artemis let out a loud whine that her master removed his dick, but was quickly rewarded with the one-eyed monster thrusting as hard as he could into the tight cunt.

The swollen head again reached all the way into the back of her womb, making Artemis release another scream with a spurt of her juices from her tight cunt. Artemis's brain could not do anything but just feel the pleasure coursing through her sexy body. He started thrusting in and out of the warm hole, releasing bellows of pleasure as his dick was entering the tight, warm hole. The monster's massive balls left a red mark on her thick thighs whenever he gave an extra hard thrust.

He started thrusting even faster, and let go of the former goddess's arms. Instead, he grabbed onto Artemis's silky hair and started pulling on some strands. He also grabbed her throat with his other hand and used all his energy to thrust at maximum speed into her tight cunt. All that could be seen was a blur entering and exiting out of Artemis' backside. Ripples traveled through her whole body as the cyclopes used all his strength to get himself to cum.

Artemis started cumming before even she could understand how fast the cyclops was thrusting inside her. Even though the cunt got even tighter, the cyclopes didn't even decrease in speed. The only sound that echoed through the tunnel was the cyclops's balls slapping Artemis's thick thighs.

After a few minutes of constant thrusting, the cyclopes finally started to reach his climax. Artemis didn't even notice as the massive dick inside her started to swell and bulge. The giant monster finally gave one final thrust before releasing his cum, but before Artemis' womb flooded with the white liquid, the cyclopes pulled her off. He quickly turned her around and placed her on the ground.

He aimed his massive dong towards the laying goddess and cummed all over her beautiful body. The dong spurted all over Artemis' face and silky, silver hair before moving down and covered her massive breasts and thin neck with a sheen of semen. Even more of the salty liquid spurted all over her toned stomach and covered her legs. With the last few spurts of cum from the cyclops's balls, he quickly entered Artemis' tight mouth and made her swallow a few last strands.

The former Olympian just happily swallowed the tasty cum before fainting from an overload of pleasure. The cyclops didn't faint with her because of his time in the forges and his massive stamina. So all he did was cover up his now flaccid and cum covered dick with his loincloth. He picked up the totally cum covered goddess and started to take her to finally get cleaned and get back on stage.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody, I am really sorry for not updating in a pretty long time. I just had a few problems to deal with and was trying to write another chapter for another story I am writing. So this is another chapter, and for the next one, I am for sure adding Athena or Hestia to the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and Like, Share, and Review. Also, can someone explain how to get a Beta Reader?

-Death's Eclipse


End file.
